Substrate carriers support one or more substrates and are used to transport and hold the one or more substrates inside process chambers and/or other equipment. The carriers are frequently made of materials such as silicon carbide, silicon, or silicon carbide coated graphite, which allow them to be used at the elevated temperatures while the wafers are being processed. The inventors have identified a need for simple de-bonding of substrates that have gone through a process (e.g., a back-grinding process). Conventional bonding approaches using adhesive tapes on a rigid carrier may adhere to the substrate too strongly during de-bonding, resulting in mechanical stresses to the substrate.
Thus, the inventors have provided embodiments of improved substrate carriers that address one or more of the above disadvantages.